


Value me

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont really remember what i wrote here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value me

She had never been a really vocal person. She had always been withdrawn, introverted. Not very sociable either. Which had led her to only a few friends. But she didn’t mind. Peace and quiet was good. But despite all that, he was there. He who had somehow managed to lure her from behind her bars with his specific looks, mysterious eyes and very special smile, somehow, one way or another. He was closer to her than anyone could be. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. And boy did she love him. He was a very unusual person, having a lot of traits and habits you didn’t see on anyone else. But that was exactly what had drawn her to him. He truly was one of a kind, and she did everything to stay by his side. She appreciated him a whole lot, and loved him unconditionally.

But she was oh so bad at expressing said things vocally. It frustrated her, saddened her. She tried to give him presents, most being handmade by her, and every time he would thank her with a light smile and a kiss to her forehead, which she would graciously accept. But it wasn’t enough. Because did he know? She told herself that he didn’t. And she kept trying. She tried to write poems and letters to him that conveyed her feelings for him, her pure and strong and intense feelings. But the only result she got from that, was waking up at her desk in the morning, surrounded by mountains and mountains of crumpled pieces of paper and the feeling of dried tears on her cheeks, eyes puffy and red.

Yet she didn’t even think of admitting anything to him, and didn’t have to either, as her sad moments would never hold stand when he was around. He visited her when he could, stayed over when it was possible, and she was genuinely happy every time he appeared on her threshold, and every time he would hold her in his arms one way or another. And all seemed fine. Emphasis on seemed, of course. Because for someone like him, he knew better. And not only because he had happened to find some of her rejected writing to and about him. But there was no thing on earth she could hide from him, he would always see right through her. However, he didn’t bring up anything directly. He did smile reading each and every of her dented poetry, carefully storing every piece he could find in his wallet when she wasn’t looking. But he did come up with a few things to possibly make her feel better. That he hoped would, of course.

Cue onward to when she came home one day, still semi miserable, only to find a trail of white rose petals from her front door, leading into her house. That, of course, surprised her. But not seeing it as something bad, she did proceed to follow said trail, stumbling onto Taurys sitting in her couch, a mere three small lit candles on the table, and an amused expression on his face. The image earned a snort from Natallia, “Surprise my dear.” He uttered in a soft voice, but loud enough for her to hear, as well offering her a small but genuine smile. In response she had just shook her head, and turned off the lights again, which left only the three candles as a light source. But it was more than enough. 

Removing her shoes and coat first, she quickly joined him on the couch, letting out a defeated sigh, and leaning against the back of the couch. “Heavy day at work?” He questioned. “Hmm.” She simply returned, turning her head towards him, right on time to see him lean closer to her so he could press a kiss to her eyelid. “But happy anniversary, Taurys.” She commented quietly, gently taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. “I like what you’ve done.” Natallia added. Taurys just smiled a bit wider in response. “I know. And do you want to talk about what is bothering you?” He promptly asked, pulling her onto his lap. To which she only averted her eyes for a split second.

“You can tell me. I won’t judge. You know that.” And another sigh from her. “..I don’t know. I.. just wonder. I barely tell you..” A pause. “–How you feel about me?” He finished her sentence. And her eyes widened visibly. “How do you-” “Shhh. Easy Natalia. I am good at guessing when something is wrong with you.” He smiled calmly, and placed his hand on the back of her head, softly pushing her head closer to his, until their foreheads were touching. Natallia had almost entirely closed her eyes. “I don’t know. Why, out of all girls that showed interest in you in your life, you picked me and why-” The sudden sensation of Taurys’ lips on hers is what interrupted her, but it was over as soon as it appeared.

“Did you really have to do that now?” She rolled her eyes. “Why yes of course. I don’t think your pretty lips should be spouting negative words about the woman I love so much.” And of course, her cheeks gradually changed color. Good thing that it wasn’t exactly noticeable due the lack of light in the room. “But my dear. I really don’t care about the things you worry so much about. You should not push yourself so much.” He spoke, and started running his fingers through her hair. “You are the love of my life. Every part and every piece of you is absolutely perfect. You are an extraordinary and wonderful woman. And I do not want any other woman than you by my side. I want you. Only you. And that is not something that will change.”

“…You.” She huffed, even more flustered now, and buried her face in his chest, scoffing and firmly clutching the fabric of his shirt. He lowered his head a bit at her when he could feel her taking a deep breath. “………..Taurys. I..I certainly.. love you and.. I like you. And you are handsome. And a terrible man. But I want you to… be. My terrible and handsome man.” She buried her face deeper, if that was even possible, choking up a bit. “Forever.” She finished, refusing to look up from his shirt. Taurys smiled and left a kiss on the top of her head. “Of course.” He answered, wrapping his arms around her, his smile fading already. “Forever, I will be yours. And forever, you will be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was pretty sweet of me


End file.
